vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146146-very-badly-priced-rune-removal
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks for explaining your reasoning. It does make sense to me, actually, but I hope you are sincere about adjusting after prices change (they should). | |} ---- ---- Its good to know you are looking at prices. I raid lead and I am looking at players who are telling me that getting gear isn't fun because the high-cost of runing pushes them to spend real life money to improve gear. I am losing players to other games because they don't like getting gear to pressure them toward the cash shop. I understand carbine has to make money, but I have to agree with Ildur on this one. Because CRB gave me 4 months free sub, I had set aside money to go to the cash shop each month, but I can't support a cash-shop that pressures players, and especially subscription players, to spend money to improve their gear. I don't know whether I'm more angry or more dissapointed. Please meerkat, relay this information to the decision-makers at CRB. The kind of cash shop you are trying to run doesn't fly in western MMOs. People will leave and play games that have subs or better cash shops where they want to spend money instead of being pressured to spend. One is a good consumer experience. The other, *cupcake*ing sucks man. I can't even try and convince my leaving raiders to stay because I know in a way they're right. It hurts my heart man. People I've been playing with for a year, gone in one bad business decision. Edited November 5, 2015 by MedicMelawen | |} ---- Yes. This is a HUGE problem. You can't tie the reward to something painful, especially the wallet. I've been very diligent about farming omnibits, and I'll be fine because I have ~200 service tokens. But if other raiders on my team haven't done so, when we down SD and everyone gets glory gear- ouch! I do hope that the rune fragment drop coming next week will at least make it so that there really isn't much need to extract runes at all, and the only expense will be rolling slots. | |} ---- Making damaging decisions to design for some theoretical future equilibrium state is frankly insane. The current costs are so far out of whack I'd have to farm instances six hours a night for seven days a week to afford to move my runes to a new piece of equipment. Once I get oranges that can hold divine runes there is NO WAY that I'll be interested in what marginal benefit I'll get out of a token piece. This mirrors the issue you guys created at launch with the crap itemization, fixed rune slot counts and element types. The bulk of gear drops were sharded because nobody wanted them. That lack of meaningful rewards burnt out so many launch players. If you don't bring these costs back down to a sane level you've just put a new spin on that. I had been hoping that while the pull-for-plat costs were crazy because you guys significantly improved the availability of major foci. Statements like the above pretty much squashed those dreams. | |} ---- ----